Wish of A Lonely Man
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Angin. Sunyi. Sesak. Sakit. Makam. Kesedihan. Gitar. Kesendirian. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Harapan seorang pria kesepian. – EXO, Shounen-Ai, ChanBaek


**.**

**Wish Of A Lonely Man**

**Disclaimer : PLOT IS MINE. Don't bash the character(s)!**

**Drabble - Song-fic**

**-Wish of A Lonely Man (by Painful by Kisses)-**

**.**

**WARNING! Sudut pandang orang kedua**

**.**

**.**

Suatu senja di akhir musim semi. Dedaunan mulai menguning, kicau burung bersahutan, angin berhembus pelan membelai jiwa kesepian. Siluet jingga menghiasi cakrawala, mengantar sang surya yang akan digantikan bulan.

Kau memangku gitarmu, menatapnya sendu. Disini, hari ini, sepi dan sendiri, itulah dirimu. Gitarmu tak dapat berbicara, hanya mendengar lewat sorot matamu. Matamu yang memandang miris pada sebuah nisan berukiran sebuah nama indah. Byun Baekhyun.

Kenangan demi kenangan menghujani kepalamu yang terbalut surai cokelat gelap. Iris hitam-mu menatap kosong gundukan tanah tempat terbenamnya sang mentari hidupmu.

Lalu kau petik dawai sang gitar. Merdu memecah kesunyian saat para burung kembali ke peraduannya. Kau dendangkan sebuah lagu dengan suara lirih…

_._

_I try to pass this graveyard to see you again_

_It's been six years pass trough my life_

_Without you by my side  
_

.

Tanpanya. Tanpa warna hidupmu, tanpa cahaya, tanpa cinta…

Tanpa kebahagiaan.

_._

_The day you die,_

_And leave me forever_

_It feels_

_Like it happened yesterday_

.

Dia itu… selalu memikirkan orang lain. Dia tak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya, termasuk dirimu, kekasihnya sendiri. Memangnya dia pikir ini drama? Menyembunyikan penyakit ganas seperti kanker paru-paru, dengan alasan asma yang kambuh, dia pikir… kau tidak merasa sakit hati?

Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat dia pergi meninggalkanmu yang tak tahu apa-apa?

Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai kekasihnya? Bagaimana kau sangat frustasi karena tak mampu menjaganya…?

_._

_All those bad memories just…_

_Still stuck inside of me_

_Being a dark shadow that always snares_

_Me with endless pain…_

.

Apa dia tak pernah memikirkanmu, memikirkan luka yang dia sayat tepat di relung hatimu? Dia pikir itu tidak perih? Dia pikir itu tak menyakitkan?

_._

_This loneliness_

_Guides me to end my life_

_That's always limp and fragile without you_

.

Dan apa dia tak pernah memikirkan… bagaimana dirimu setelah dia pergi? Meninggalkanmu dengan rasa kecawa, marah, dan menyesal yang teramat sangat menggerogoti hatimu?

Kau sendirian.

Kau selalu sendirian.

Orang tua? Huh, mereka sudah lama mati karena penyakit terkutuk. Teman? Cih, siapa yang mau berteman dengan seorang penderita AIDS?

Hingga kau bertemu dia.

Dan ketika dia pergi, kau kembali sendiri.

Dia takkan pernah kembali. Itu berarti tak ada lagi orang seperti dia di dunia ini.

Dia satu-satunya.

Lalu, untuk apa kau hidup lebih lama? Untuk menyiksa diri?

.

Yang benar saja.

_._

_Here I am' in front of your broken grave_

_With a gun in my right hand prepare to finish_

_All this guilty feelings_

.

Perasaan bersalah itu… menyakitimu sangat dalam, jauh melampaui batasmu. Perasaan karena tak mampu menjaga sang 'satu-satunya' bagimu. Perasaan yang terus menekanmu hingga habis tak bersisa.

Yang akhirnya menuntun tanganmu mengambil benda yang akan membuatmu bertemu dengannya.

Dengan cepat.

Dan takkan sakit… terlalu lama.

_._

_Please don't leave me alone,_

_I'm so desperate and broken_

_The only thing that appears in my head_

_Just to suicide away_

.

Kau, seorang Park Chanyeol, yang selama ini menjalani hidupmu yang menyedihkan dengan senyum bodohmu itu, akhirnya mencapai batas.

Batas dimana kau tak mampu lagi bertahan akan hidupmu yang tak adil.

Saat kebahagiaan datang, tak butuh lama untuknya pergi.

.

Kebahagiaan memang tak pernah abadi.

_._

_This gun fully loaded_

_Just like they wish for me_

.

Kini… kau hanya ingin menemukan lagi kebahagiaanmu. Itu saja.

_._

_A wish that gonna make me see you again_

.

Boleh, kan?

Byun Baekhyun?

_._

_In heaven_

.

.

.

Tempat itu sepi. Malam mencekam. Bulan bersinar terang, makhluk nocturnal mulai Nampak. Angin malam berhembus membelai sebuah benda yang tergolek lemah. Saksi bisu sang tuan yang telah mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Gitar itu tak dapat berbicara, hanya menangis lewat dawainya…

.

.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

Oke lagi-lagi song-fic -_- entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak FF yang terinspirasi dari lagu mau gimana lagi ;_;

.

**BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

**milkygurl, 12Wolf, ChanLoveBaek, ProxyFox, Black Time **

.

Yang udah bersedia me-review FF gaje aku yg **Season**… sungguh aku terhura banget masa huwaa T_T *peluk atu-atu*

.

Nah buat yg ini… mind to review? :D


End file.
